Abrasive blasting, such as sand blasting or shot blasting using grit particulates, is often used in industry, for example to clean equipment. In the shipbuilding industry, for example, abrasive blasting may be used to clean away accumulations (of dirt, salt, rust, paint, scale, etc.) from ships during construction and/or maintenance of ships. During abrasive blasting, air pressure as high as 100 psi and nozzle velocities of 650-1700 feet per second maybe common. Workers often must climb into tight or confined spaces and/or be in general proximity to the blowback of abrasive grit particulates during abrasive blasting. Thus, there is a need for protective equipment to protect workers from the harsh conditions of abrasive blasting. Such protective equipment may improve worker efficiency, comfort, and safety, and may be required by governmental regulation.
For example, workers may wear respirators to protect them from breathing the abrasive grit during abrasive blasting. Some respirators might also include protection for the workers' eyes. Respirators for use in abrasive blasting typically use supplied-air (with pressurized air pumped through a hose, line, or tube to the respirator for continuous flow), either as a governmental requirement and/or based on customary usage in the industry. Current respirator devices, however, may have issues with noise, ergonomics, safety, etc. Applicants have therefor developed improved abrasive blast respirator embodiments.